Kansai Region Bound
by FictionATIC2012
Summary: In this story we will follow the life of Bradley Dunan as he travels through the Kansai Region. He will begin in the town of Kyoto, where he will recieve his first Pokemon from Professor Abelia. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Surprise Package

_Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so I would like to get some positive and negative feedback! I really hope this goes well, so let me know anything that you find wrong with it!_

_*DISCLAMER: I do not own Pokémon and will not be making a profit off of this!* _

BRING! BRING! BRING!

Bradley restlessly raised his head and hit his Poke ball shaped alarm clock, a little too hard and sent it flying off the nightstand. Not ready to get out of bed, he put his pillow over his head and began to drift off!

"Bradley! Are you up?" his mom called! He stirred in mid sleep and sat up! Before he answered, he glanced at his reflection in the full-length mirror. His onyx colored hair was lying flat except for one cowlick right on the back of his head, which he quickly smoothened out. As he was in his boxers he admired the six pack that he had developed, while working for Professor Abelia. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, which reminded him about his mom!

"Yes!" he answered!

"Well you need to hurry up; you don't want to keep Professor Abelia waiting!"

_Oh crap! How did I forget about this_? he thought to himself! Today is his tenth birthday, which means that he is old enough to receive a Pokémon Trainers license, and receive his beginner Pokémon. He has three choices to choose from, they were Jolteon, Vaporeon, or Flareon.

Professor Abelia was an Eevee fanatic, so anyone beginning their journey in the Kansai Region always receives one of the three basic Eevee evolutions. Bradley still hasn't decided which evolution he wants, but he is sure that he will make the right decision when he visits Professor Abelia.

After coming to this shocking realization, Bradley jumped out of bed and yanked his yellow t-shirt off of its hanger, and slid it over his head! He then grabbed the pants out of his chestier drawer and slid them up to his waist!

As Bradley ran down stairs his mom casually said, "A package arrived for you today, it's from your Father!" He looked up at the woman that had long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a trimming black dress that hugged all of the curvatures of her body!

"REALLY! I wonder what it could be!" Bradley shouted! He excitedly ran over to the table and ripped the box open, inside there were all of the essentials for a Pokémon Trainer! He pulled out a yellow hat that he slid on over his sleek onyx hair, and then he pulled out a yellow backpack, which contained a TM case, a Gym badge case, and a Contest ribbon case! The last item that the package contained was a black belt that will hold six Poke Balls on it.

As he pulled it out he noticed that there was a note attached to it! He unfolded it and read what it said,

_Dear Bradley,_

_I hope you are having a good birthday, and that you get the Pokémon of your choice! The items that I have sent you are the ones that I began my journey with 25 years ago. I wish you luck on your journey and hope that you can be as good of a trainer as me one day!_

_Love,_

_Dad _

_I will cherish these items for the rest of my life_, he thought!

_Authors Note: I know this chapter is short guys, but I wanted to get your input before I develop too much of the story! So be sure to leave me some constructive criticism!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Electrifying Shock

_Author's Note: I would like to Thank everyone for the reviews so far! I am hoping that everyone likes this chapter more than the first one. I owe my inspiration to pokestets23 because without their motivation this chapter may not have ever been finished. Please read and review._

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and I am not making a profit off of this!*_

As Bradley stepped out onto his porch, he spun around and gave his mom an enormous hug, this would be their last embrace for over a year. With neither one of them wanting to end this emotional farewell, they were interrupted by Bradley's best friend Terrace Irvingston.

"UGH Uh! Sorry to interrupt the family moment, but we need to be on our way," Terrace said. He was a dark complexioned fellow, with brown hair that caresses down his face. He has bright blue eyes that sparkle in the sunlight. He tends to be a little stuck up and cocky, and has a tendency to be a bit pushy. He is a very organized young boy that makes schedules and plans to follow them.

"Ok…" Bradley mumbled still caught in the embrace. Finally, he pulled away and with a nod he was walking down the steps and heading for the gate to meet up with Terrace.

"BYE! I love you!" Mrs. Dunan called to Bradley.

He turned around to wave, and took one last glimpse of the place he called home for the past ten years. He saw the yellow walls of the two story house, and the green shingles on the rooftop. There were green paneling's around each window and white shutters that bordered them on both sides. His mom's prized yellow rose bushes bordered the porch, and there was a giant Abelia tree that honored the famous Professor Abelia, who established the Kansai Region 1,000 years ago.

The title of Professor of the Kansai Region has been passed down to all of the descendants of this family. The family has agreed to continue the family name of Abelia, instead of taking another name from their spouse. Their bloodline has been referred to as royalty by some of the citizens of the Kansai Region.

Bradley felt a tugging on his left arm, and was suddenly jerked in the direction of the lab. He looked at Terrace and saw the keen determination that was in his eyes. He was determined to get to the lab with fifteen minutes to spare.

"What's the rush?" Bradley questioned.

"Do you really want to keep the great Professor Abelia waiting?" Terrace countered.

"Well you know that she will not be mad if we show up a few minutes late. Also, it doesn't matter how early we get there because Suella is always late." Bradley pointed out the facts with a sly look on his face.

"I don't care, Professor Abelia is my idol! I will never keep her waiting. By the way, which Pokémon are you going to choose?" Terrace asked with an intriguing edge to his voice.

"I'm not real sure, I want to look at all of them and see which one I have the greatest connection with. I mean, any one of them would be an incredible starter; Jolteon, with its electrifying talent, Vaporeon, with its aqua magnificence, or Flareon, with its scorching heat. Have you come to a decision on which one you want?" Bradley replied, in a factual manner.

"I have come to the conclusion to go with Flareon! I have always seemed to favor the fire element of Pokémon over all others." Terrace responded.

"That's cool, looks like I will have to choose between Jolteon and Vaporeon now." Bradley stated while wearing a dumb-founded look on his face.

_I just don't know what to do. Jolteon would be a very quick and strategic Pokémon to have while I'm battling, but on the other hand, Vaporeon would benefit me when I could escape into the water. This is such a difficult ultimatum to over pass_, Bradley thought to himself.

As the two boys were walking through the town of Kyoto, they admired the beauty of the Abelia trees that stood firm in honor of the Abelia family. They also took the time to appreciate the ancient architecture of the houses that rested in the town. Then they stood before the only renovated building in the entire town of Kyoto, which was Professor Abelia's lab.

It was a white building that had windows all over it. The design of the building was completely up to date because a few years ago there was a massive fire that burnt down the original lab that was built by the original Professor Abelia.

Terrace was completely over whelmed by being seconds away from getting his very first Pokémon. He was jumping up and down in his excitement, while shrieking like a little girl. Bradley just stared at him, and waited for him to calm down. After five minutes, Bradley couldn't stand it anymore and had to interrupt Terrace.

"You know you are going to keep Professor Abelia waiting, right?" he questioned. Terrace glared at him before pulling himself together and barging through the glass doors.

Bradley quickly followed him through the doors and was caught in aww by the complete organization of the labs contents. As he looked from the shelves to the research area, he could not find one thing out of order. While Bradley was scanning the lab trying to find at least one thing out of order, Terrace walked over to Professor Abelia and began to chat.

Suddenly, the doors to the lab swung open and an out of breath Suella was leaning on the doors, trying to recuperate.

"I am so sorry…" she lost her breath, "for being tardy."

"It is quite alright, we were just about to begin," Professor Abelia informed the young girl.

Bradley and Suella quickly walked across the lab to be with Terrace and the Professor.

"So, to begin I want you all to know that accepting your trainers badge is an enormous responsibility. You will have to not only think about your own safety but also about the safety of your Pokémon. Do you accept this responsibility?" Professor Abelia asked the three young trainers.

"WE DO!" the three joyously answered in unison.

"Great! Well now that we have that put behind us, let me retrieve your Pokédex's," she announced. She turned around and grabbed one pink Pokédex and two red Pokédex's from a table. She hand Suella the pink one and flipped one of the red ones open to see whose it was, once she figured that out she handed Bradley and Terrace their personalized Pokédex's.

"Now these Pokédex's have a few features you may not know about. If you will open them you will be directed to the main screen. In the main screen you have multiple options, of course, you can view your Pokémon and their moves, and get info on any Pokémon that you may encounter. In addition, you can call people from it, transfer Pokémon with it, and research background information on any gym leader. Well that pretty much sums that up." She instructed, while the three new trainers were going through the new features with curiosity.

"This is so cool!" Terrace muttered under his breath.

"Now all that is left is for you all to receive your starter Pokémon," Professor Abeilia announced.

"I would like to begin with Flareon, please," Terrace insinuated.

"Actually I don't like the trainer to decide their starter…" Professor Abelia lectured them, "I like the Pokémon to choose its trainer." She then released the Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon.

The Pokemon stared at the trainers not knowing what to do next.

"Don't be afraid, choose the person that you feel a connection with." Professor Abelia encouraged the Pokémon.

Then, Flareon stepped forward and looked at the three trainers. Terrace was in the middle of the three with his fingers crossed. When Flareon saw this she quickly snorted at him and walked over to Suella. Terrace hung his head in rejection, he felt glum all of a sudden, and was ready to leave.

Next, Vaporeon stepped forward. She had made her decision the second she laid eyes on Terrace. She quickly skipped over and took a seat next to his feet.

This meant that Jolteon was going to be Bradley's starter. He bent down and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. Jolteon completely ignored him and walked around the trainer to sit behind him.

Bradley turned around and said, "We are going to become great friends, you just wait and see!" In that moment, Jolteon struck him with a thunder shock attack before turning around to put her back towards him.

"Looks like we already have a connection," Bradley joyously told the Professor through laughter.

"What might that be?" Professor Abelia questioned.

"We both have electricity pulsing through our veins…" Bradley said before passing out right in front of the others.

_Author's Note: I hope y'all liked the chapter! Please review and give me any suggestions you may have. I would also like to Thank You for taking the time to read my fanfic!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Truth

_Authors Note: Here is chapter 3, I hope y'all enjoy! Please read and review._

_*DISCLAMER – I do not own Pokémon and will not be making a profit off of this!*_

When Bradley came to, he felt light-headedness and couldn't remember exactly what happened. He began to look around and realized that he was lying on the white tile of the lab with Professor Abelia huddled over him.

"What happened?" Bradley groggily asked. He was staring into Professor Abelia's hazel eyes, when he saw them begin watering.

"I think you should take it easy for a second…" she said before motioning him to the chair across the room, "You should take a seat and let me explain things."

Bradley slowly got up to his feet and stumbled across the lab and came to rest in the chair that the Professor motioned him to. He looked at Professor Abelia with a worried expression on his face.

Professor Abelia had to look down to escape his gaze; she didn't know where to begin. She didn't know how to tell this innocent trainer that he was going to have problems with his Pokémon due to her mistakes.

"Well to begin, what do you remember about the incident?" she questioned, she glanced up into his eyes and saw the confusion that was contained in the green orbs.

"Incident…what incident?" Bradley asked.

"Do you remember what happened, when you received your starter Pokémon?"

_I received my starter Pokémon?_ Bradley thought. He then looked in the corner of the lab and saw a yellow spiky figure with white around its neck. It seemed to resemble a fox and Bradley quickly realized that he had received Jolteon as his starter. In that moment, Bradley began to remember everything that had happened in the past half an hour. He remembered everything from his final encounter with his mother to the jolt that made him forget it all.

"Oh…Now I remember. Is that the Jolteon that I received?" he asked reluctantly.

"Yes that would be her, she's quite spunky isn't she?" she responded.

"She sure is, but I don't understand? I mean, we had just met and she had already rejected me. Can a Pokémon truly make such rash decisions?" he responded, worried about the answer.

"Well it has been determined that a Pokémon can merely glance at a trainer and choose if they have respect for them or not. Although, this is not the case with this particular Jolteon…"she trailed off not wanting to continue.

"What do you mean…what else could it be?" Bradley questioned.

"Well, when I breed my Umbreon and Espeon to receive the three Eevee, which I evolve into Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon, I normally keep them contained in their Pokéball's so that they don't form a relationship with me. Once a Pokémon chooses who they want as their trainer, it can be difficult to change their minds…" she trailed off for a second, but picked back up, "Well, this Jolteon seems to not like feeling captivated in a Pokéball, so she would stay out with me for the majority of the time. Thus, forming a relationship with me!" She stopped and looked at Bradley with hesitant eyes.

"So you're saying Jolteon wants you as her trainer, instead of me?" he asked.

She hesitated before answering but eventually worked up the nerve and said, "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. I began to worry a few days ago when I first conveyed to Jolteon that she was about to meet her trainer. Once she heard it, there was an instant change in her attitude. She had always been full of joy. Then suddenly, she became very glum and disobedient. I wasn't sure what was going to happen when she would have her first encounter with her trainer."

"Well…do you think she will ever come around?" Bradley asked.

"I believe that once she senses your determination, she will eventually come around. Although, in order for me to allow you to leave the lab with Jolteon; I need you to promise me that no matter what you will never give up on her because that is the worst possible thing that could happen to a Pokémon." Professor Abelia stared at Bradley awaiting his response.

"I promise!" Bradley responded ecstatically.

"Oh that's great news!" the Professor proclaimed. Then she turned to look at the upset Jolteon in the corner, "Jol…" she was cut off right before she called Jolteon over.

"Would you mind if I go over and talk to Jolteon alone?" Bradley asked.

"That sounds reasonable." the Professor answered.

Bradley stood up from the chair and made his way across the room. "Jolteon…" he warned her that he was approaching; she spun around right away and glared at him.

"It's ok…I understand that you don't want to leave Professor Abelia," Bradley said before taking a kneel in front of her. "I went through the exact same thing earlier today; I had to leave my mother to begin my journey as a Pokémon trainer. My mother means the world to me; kind of like how you have befriended Professor Abelia. The one thing about life is, we can't always stay with the person who makes us feel comfortable because we have to branch out on our own to grow. I think that me and you have a lot of things in common and could become extraordinary friends. So, what do you say; will you come and travel with me on my journey?" Bradley asked her.

"Jol, Jolteon!" she proclaimed in a joyful tone. She smelt his face and licked his cheek, he went in to give her a hug; but she got nervous and used a mild thunder shock.

Professor Abelia went rushing over to check on Bradley, but when she arrived she noticed that he was wrapped up in laughter. Jolteon had understood what was going on and returned the embrace to her new partner.

Bradley looked up at the Professor and said, "Well I guess we will be going!"

"Well keep in touch and be safe!" she instructed.

Bradley nodded in agreement and walked out the doors of the lab with his Jolteon by his side.

_Author's Note: Alright here it is guys, I think I may start posting on a weekly basis from now on, but I haven't completely decided yet. So, PM me what you think I should do because I want to do what makes y'all happy! Thanks for reading and please review!_


End file.
